Parallel World
by prince of the oceans
Summary: Have you ever imagine that there is another world that connected to your world just like the ones that in the video game? HarukaxMichiru. Please Read and Review
1. The Door

**Parallel**

**Chapter 1 – The Door

* * *

**

Disclaimer :

Haruka, Michiru, and all the characters here are not belonged to me. I just borrow them for this story.

* * *

It was two o'clock at Saturday that time when Haruka played a racing game in the Town Game Center while Michiru stood beside her.

"Haruka, come on. Stop playing already. We have been here for two hours and you keep playing. Let's continue our date; I want to go to some shops"

Haruka glared at her for a moment and continued to play again "Michiru, can't you see that I still playing this game? You can go yourself to the store, just tell me which store that you will go. I will find you there after I finished this"

"Humph, you already said that an hour ago."

"So? Can't you leave me now?"

"Tenoh Haruka! When I asked you to be my 'boy'friend a few days ago, I thought you could be nice and gentle_man_ just like when you flirted with the girls, including me. But I was wrong; you're that kind of person who doesn't want a steady girlfriend like me, huh?" Michiru turned and headed to the exit "Well then, you got it Haruka. We break up. From now on, I am not your girlfriend anymore"

Haruka turned to saw her, but after that she continued to play again "What is that kind of attitude? Okay, I don't mind"

Just when Michiru reached the exit door, she heard some strange noises, when she turned around to found the source and she finally realized that the sound come from a strange big door. The color is black and it has some symbols on it. She felt scared and curious about it. She wanted to call for Haruka, but when she remembered that she just broke up with her she decided to found out about it on her own. She reached out her hand to touch it, and when her hand touch the door, suddenly the door opened and it revealed a very shiny lightning and she sucked into the door. Her purse fell down in front of the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Haruka started to feel bad about her fight with Michiru and she decided to meet her. When she almost reached the exit, she saw the door too. She looked over the door and examine it "It's very strange, I never saw this door here. Hey Motoki, come here for a moment"

A man with blonde hair looked up from the cashier machine and walked towards her "What is it, Haruka?" They have known each other because Haruka visit the game center often.

She pointed at the door and looked at him "I never saw this door here. Where is this door lead to?"

"What door? I don't see it."

"Hey, come on. This door is so big, why can't you see it? There are some strange noises from there too"

Motoki put his hand on her shoulder "Haruka, you need some rest. Maybe you are having some hallucination, you already too long playing the game"

"No, Motoki. I am sure there is a door here"

Motoki laughed at her and walked back to his desk.

Haruka looked at the door again and she suddenly felt the urge to touch it when she walked nearer to the door, her foot bumped to something "Huh? This is Michiru's purse. Why it's here?" she picked it up and decided to go home "I will give this to her when I meet her"

* * *

When she arrived at her apartment, she took some shower and ate her dinner. She sat down on her couch, tried to arranged her 'I'm sorry' words to her and after she finished, she picked up her cordless phone and dialed her cell phone number after some dial tone, the tone stopped "Hello Michiru, I…"

"_Hello, this is Michiru, I can't pick up my cell phone now. Please…_"

She ended the call and placed her hand on her chin "Grh, the answering machine. I think I should call her home" she dialed Michiru's phone number and waited.

"Hello, Kaioh's residence"

"Good afternoon Kaioh-san. I am Haruka, can I speak with Michiru?"

"Ah, I am sorry Haruka, but my daughter hasn't arrived here now. I thought both of you are having a date"

"Um, yeah, but she mad at me fight a few hours ago. So I decided to call her and say that I am sorry"

"I see. Okay, I will tell her about that after she comes home"

"Thank you so much, Kaioh-san."

"You're welcome"

Haruka sighed and leaned against her couch "Why she hasn't come home until now? Did she have some accident?" She felt very quilt for what she did to Michiru, it's true that Michiru was the one who asked her to be her 'boy'friend. But it doesn't mean that she not have some feelings for her. She already fell in love with her, especially her blue eyes and aquamarine hair. It fits her perfectly.

What happened today had opened her eyes; she is in love with Michiru and kept avoiding her own feelings until the time they fought. "I will tell her that I am also in love with her" She decided to sleep at the couch and waited to call her again a few hours later, but she fell asleep at the couch. She waked up by her phone ringing. She reached out for the phone and answered lazily "Yes? Tenoh here"

"Haruka? Is that you? This is Michiru's mother"

She suddenly feel freshed and not sleepy anymore "Oh, Yes Kaioh-san"

"Michiru still hasn't come home until now"

"What?"

"Do you have any clue where she is? Where is the last time you separated with her?"

"Um, at the game center. But…, okay, just relax Kaioh-san. I will look around for her"

"Thank you so much Haruka"

"Yes, you're welcome"

She rushed to her bathroom to take a shower and put her clothes on. She wore a white shirt and a black pants, she pick up her coat too; and not to forget, Michiru's purse too. She got down to the parking lot and hopped on her bike, after she put on her helmet, she went to the game center. Her mind focused on the door, she felt something very strange about the door.

When she arrived at the game center, Motoki was sweeping the sidewalk in front of the game center. "Hey Haruka, playing again?"

"Um, yeah."

"Here, I got some coins with me. Just exchange it here"

"Okay" although she not wanted to play, but she decided to play along so she not needed to give some explanation. After she exchange for some coins, she walked inside and found that the door still there.

"Here goes" She walked to the door and touched the door with her hand. The door opened and revealed a very shining light (again : p) and her body floated along a very dark tunnel ( A/N imagine a time tunnel) and after some time of floating, she reached the end of the tunnel and her body fell down.

"Ouch. That is what I call hurt" she looked around and found that she was in a small room there was nothing in the room, except a white walls and a brown hair girl with white clothes. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Author notes :**

Well, that's the first chapter. Thank you for reading this story. How do you think about it? Do you want me to continue this story?

Please review for me? I really appreciate any reviews.


	2. Searching for Michiru

**Parallel World**

* * *

Disclaimer :

Haruka, Michiru, and all the characters here are not belonged to me. I just borrow them for this story.

* * *

Please read and review, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Previously on the last chapter :**

"Ouch. That is what I call hurt" she looked around and found that she was in a small room there was nothing in the room, except a white walls and a brown hair girl with white clothes. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The girl signaled Haruka to stand up and stepped forward. She looked at Haruka up and down; she looked like she was thinking about something and finally spoke "It looks like you're one of the chosen too. According to the premonition, it was supposed you come together with the other chosen one yesterday, but why you just come now?"

"Hey, what are you talking about? I don't understand you"

Haruka watched the girl as she sighed and walked in circles for a moment "_Her appearance looked like she is just a teenager, but why I feel that she is more mature than me?_"

Finally the girl stopped and looked at Haruka "This is a long story, I think you want to sit down first" she clapped her hands and suddenly two chairs and a table showed up "Please, sit down" she pointed at one of the chairs.

After Haruka sat there, she sat down too at the other chair "My name is Sylvia; I am the guardian of The Gate. It's been my duty since years ago. A hundred years ago, there was a premonition about what will be happen a hundred years later, which is appears to be in this time. It said that a powerful black magician will appears. He will gather his underlings to attack all of the kingdoms in this world; it will lead this world to a chaos"

Haruka held out her hand to stop the girl "It seems scary, but what is the connection between it and me?"

"The premonition also said that at the time two people will come and saved the world from destruction. They will come from a gate that connected to another world"

"So you want to say that…"

"Yes, you are one of the chosen who sent here. You were supposed to come here yesterday with the other one. I was surprised because she came here alone"

"The other chosen one you're talking about, is she a girl with shoulder length aquamarine hair?"

"Yes, she is"

"Where is she now? Can I see her?"

The girl shook her head "She already left to the world, but I can show her to you if you wished" she stood and draw a circle in the wall with her hand. Suddenly a circle shaped mirror appeared, Haruka saw a glimpse of aquamarine hair in the mirror. She immediately stood and looked at the mirror "What.., what is she doing there?"

"She is attending an event at the town; it's Fargasta which is famous because many strong knights live there"

"What event?"

The girl sat down again and watched at Haruka "Michiru has become a priest there. She has the ability to summon creatures, but she still not has her knight. So the event…, a battle competition, is hold to search for the right position" she paused for a moment and continued "You are supposed came with her, became a knight and guard her"

"Me?"

"But, I'm here now. Send me there, I'll be her knight!"

"It's not that easy now"

"But why? You told me that I …"

"I said it's not that easy!" Sylvia stood up and approached her "When Michiru came here yesterday, I told her about all that happened in the world. I also asked her why she came alone and if she wanted to wait for you because. But…"

"But?"

"But she said that she want to go there alone. It seemed like she was angry to you"

"Well then, send me there, I'll tell her that I'm sorry and I'll be her knight"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she already forgot about you. As a priest, her memories have to be erased before she went there, except her memories about her knight that come with her; so she would be able to concentrate on her mission. But since both of you came here separately, she has no memories about you"

Haruka's knees went weak and she fell down to the floor "No, Michiru…"

"But there's still a way for you"

"Really? How? How can I do it?"

"You have to go there and win the battle competition. But that won't guarantee that she will remember about you again"

There's a sad smile on Haruka's face. It's so hard for her, she just realized how precious Michiru to her, but Michiru will forget anything about her "It's okay, as long as I'll be able to be with her and guard her"

"Fine then, let's change your clothes with more suitable one" Sylvia thought for a moment, after some minutes, she clasped her hands and Haruka's clothes changed to a man's clothes. She wore a white shirt, a black vest and black pants. Sylvia looked at her carefully and jumped in surprise "Oh my God, you're a girl?"

"I've never said that I am a man"

"We must do something about it. The knights in the town are usually man; they won't accept a female knight beat them." She clasped again and Haruka's chest binds inside her clothes and a sword appeared on the floor. She pointed at the sword "Here, you may need this"

Haruka took the sword, she pulled it out from the sheath "It's a very good sword, I can get used to this" she bend and took Michiru's purse from the floor "Well, I must go as soon as possible, please open the gates now"

Sylvia nodded and pointed her fingers to the door, suddenly the door opened and revealed a very shining light (once again :p)

Haruka went in to the door and the door closed again. Sylvia, went back to sat down on the chair "Strange things, I remember my master once told me that two people that will come here is a couple that have strong feelings for each other. I thought it'll be a man and a woman. And the sword, it's the legendary sword, Excalibur, even my master couldn't lift it up but she can lift it that easy." She placed one hand at her chin and looked at the mirror that showed Michiru at Fargasta "Well, I guess both of them have her own affinity. I will pray for both of you, for your eternal love"

* * *

**Author notes:**

Sorry for the long updates, I have many college tasks (until now). I hope this chapter is good for you. I'm sorry if there are many grammar mistakes, and I also want to say thank you **to jinleiqh slanzar, papapuffy, kaze mo**, and **Amy-McLair** for their reviews.

Please don't forget to review, thank you


End file.
